


Lights Out (Go Crazy)

by mikanandcute



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Happy Ending, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikanandcute/pseuds/mikanandcute
Summary: Jaemin doesn't think that kissing his best friend's boyfriend is a good idea. He is right.





	Lights Out (Go Crazy)

**Author's Note:**

> My first work. Please be kind as English is not my first language. This is purely fictional and I do not own any of the characters. The characters belong to themselves only.

Perhaps Jaemin didn’t really think this through. In his defence, he never considered himself the brightest of them all. So yes, kissing his best friend’s boyfriend wasn’t a part of his genius plan, wasn’t a part of any plan at all but here they are. In a closet at some random college dude’s party, kissing like there’s no tomorrow. Perhaps there really would be no tomorrow for him once Mark finds out. 

“Why did you stop?” asked Donghyuck. He was clearly much drunker than Jaemin, so the taller boy automatically felt responsible for the situation they both were in. 

“You are an idiot. Mark is literally going to kill me. And then you.” Jaemin felt the urge to push Donghyuck away but there was no physical space for such manoeuvres, so he settled on gently placing a hand between them. 

Donghyuck sighed and pushed the doors and the loud music coming from the first floor could be heard. “This sucks. He broke up with me and now I cannot even enjoy this freedom because the only guy who took pity on me is his idiotic loyal friend.” Whispered the boy when they were back in the hallway. Jaemin finally felt like he could finally breathe. 

Mark and Donghyuck were dating for two years, friends for seven years before that, hence when Mark asked Hyuck for a break and to see other people, Jaemin immediately knew that this will not work. If he is to be honest, he was convinced that his friend has bumped his head and those were the consequences. Donghyuck took offense and declared their relationship over yet they kept going on dates regularly and still had hearts next to each other’s names on the phones. _This is like, true commitment._

It should’ve been expected that at one point it will all go south. Like today, when Donghyuck has dragged Jaemin to the upper floor the second he saw his potentially ex-boyfriend making out with a Chinese transfer student. Still, Jaemin was surprised by the action. Even more so when he felt sun kissed boy’s soft lips on his own, while having back pressed to the wall and making their way to the bedroom that turned out to be a dressing room. Jaemin felt guilty, even if, both emotionally and rationally, he was on Hyuck’s side. Perhaps it was because he didn’t like his friend that way. 

“This is not true. I just don’t want to be your consolation prize tonight. And we both know that we are not interested in dating each other.” 

“Whatever. It seems like no one is interested in dating me anyway. Drive me home.” The last phrase came out before Jaemin could have protested. Instead he sighed and thought about his options. First, he could call an Uber for both of them since he obviously drunk a little, but he wasn’t sure where his phone since he cannot feel it in his pocket. Second, he could find Mark and demand to take over the situation. Scream at him that his love life is a mess and he, Na Jaemin, doesn’t want anything to do with it. He knows his friend well enough to be sure that Mark will put his hook-up on a shelf for a night to take care of Hyuck. Still, looking at the state of the later boy, Jaemin really doesn’t want to put him under additional stress. His third option is to go home by walking. In theory, it would take about ten minutes and his brother will be able to take care of both. In practice, they would be lucky to make it that far on their two feet and would be considered blessed if his brother would even wake up. Jaehyun had a difficult exam week and Jaemin wasn’t even supposed to be near alcohol. 

Jaemin lifted Donghyuck from his armpits to make sure that the boy is standing. His friend just looked at him blankly. “Let’s go. I will figure this out.” Jaemin doubted his statement very much but decided not to engage in further thinking. Once again, he was a man of action, not thoughts. They made their way downstairs when he noticed one Mark Lee laughing loudly at something his date has said. He though that he might know the guy’s name from when Mark was introducing his college friends to him. To his relief Donghyuck wasn’t paying attention to them as his movements became dangerously slow. “Don’t fall asleep now!” pleaded Jaemin loud enough for Mark to turn his head in their direction. He furrowed his eyebrows and was beginning to stand up when the transfer student grabbed his hand to pull him back. In that moment Jaemin pushed both himself and his companion outside. 

“Hey, you!” Jaemin shouted at an unlucky person who was shutting the door to the driver seat of a black sedan parked on the road five meters in front of them. “You are driving us home.”

The guy just stared at them, his eyes wide from the shock at the sudden demand. He opened his mouth. 

“Please don’t be a killer or a psycho.” Muttered Jaemin while closing the door to the backseat after making sure that Donghyuck is in. “Come on, what are you waiting for?”

“Look I don’t know what you are thinking but you must be crazy to think that I will drive anywhere with two strangers in my freaking car.”

“Thank God you said freaking. A soft boy like that cannot be a kidnapper. Now can we please go already?” Jaemin did think how his actions were not socially acceptable. Or acceptable in any ways at all but he was so tired and a bit tipsy and he also really wanted to rest. So, he slid in the passenger’s seat of unlocked car and fastened his seat belt because, well, safety comes first. 

He was waiting for the car owner, but the other boy seemed to engage in a conversation with somebody outside. Jaemin glanced back to check on Donghyuck, who seemed to regain a little of his consciousness. “If we die it will be the second worst thing that happened to me today and unlike the first thing, you will be responsible.” The tanned boy muttered while falling back asleep. Jaemin too felt his eyelids becoming heavy. 

Suddenly the doors opened again, and a very angry but tiny boy got into and started the car. “So where to, idiot? I need your address” Jaemin thought that the boy might be cute. Maybe he should ask for a number. _Shit_. His phone. What a fantastic party to make out with your best friend’s boyfriend, lose your phone and drive into the sunrise with a stranger. He couldn’t contain his laughter. 

The driver just shook his head and began to steer the car towards the road. “Well, that was a good party. Thanks, Jeno” He muttered under his breath. Somehow Jaemin found himself agreeing before falling asleep. _Thanks, Jeno_.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote it to take my mind off the winter melancholy. Come talk to me in Twitter @mikanncute


End file.
